


Quietly As She Came

by VanillaRose



Category: Original Work
Genre: Depression, SO SORRY, Suicide, Ugh, body negativity, even more sorry, im sorry, might make you cry, sorry - Freeform, why am i writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 08:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3971797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaRose/pseuds/VanillaRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She fell too hard, too fast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quietly As She Came

**Author's Note:**

> Very depressing drabble that I wrote for no reason. This is my first fic ands criticism is much appreciated. Thanks for all you do!  
> -Vanilla Rose

She was alone. In the dark by herself with no light or hand to guide her.  
"Hey bitch! Why don't you go home to your whore mother? Oh wait. That's right. She doesn't want you!" Taunts like this filled the air as she walked on.  
Tried to block it out, pretend it wasn't her. Tried to hold her own and keep her head high. That's what her mama always told her. That's what she used to say.  
"I'm home," went her quiet voice. The silence made it seem louder. Her bag fell to the floor at the sight in front of her. Though she was never shown anything other than hatred, this woman had been her mother. And the girl still loved her unconditionally through all the abuse and suffering. She hadn't always been like this.  
Used to be light. Used to be free. Used to be a princess. Until she grew up.  
She could still remember days of laughter with her mother. Days of light and happiness. Until he walked in. The man with the white stuff. After that it all changed. She no longer saw light. She no longer was free. She had fallen from royalty to untouchable so fast. Once the addiction hit her mother, her mother hit her.  
Tried to help. Tried to support. All was in vain for she had already gone in so many ways.  
She stood in the rain in her dreary black dress. It fit, she thought. That what her mother loved most was what brought her end. Her happiness was her downfall.  
Made the final decision. No turning back. Fell too hard, too fast.  
It was in the newspaper. Her name. Two simple words. No one noticed when she stopped showing up at school. No one bothered to care. And thus, she departed as quietly as she came.


End file.
